Unfaithful
by Breesasha
Summary: One-Shot; Complete. Kagome and Inuyasha have an adventurous afternoon together in his apartment, but will Kagome still be able to go home to her husband afterwards? Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome.


A/N: I'm not sure why I keep making just one shots, but this was another random idea. Sometimes it's fun to write, other times I write because my soul demands it.

Unfaithful

 _Pure electricity is all I can say to describe how he makes me feel._

I sat alone on the couch against the "L" shape portion until he slid over to me midway through the movie. My skin was on fire and I was searing with lust for him.

For a few minutes, we sat just touching. His arm bumping into mine, his jean pant leg against my shorts and bare thigh until I scrunched down laying on my left side, butt poking out, and he bend into a similar shape behind me. His groin pressing firmly into my backside until I could feel his hand groping me. He came on slow, his hand caressing my back, butt, and inner thighs. He managed to unbutton my shorts and get them off without me really realizing what was going on.

"Is this okay?" I heard him whisper, muffled by my hair.

"Mhmm" I said back, trying to angle myself to grind into his groin. I reached one of my free hands back to touch him. I made contact with the waistband of his sweats, but he boyishly swatted my hand away. He eased off the couch completely and gathered me up like a doll. He spun me until my crotch was facing him. He gazed enthusiastically at my sex before his head dripped down beneath my eye sight. That first lick had me. His tongue started from the bottom before slowly sliding up to my bundle of nerves. I burrowed my head down into the couch and let out a moan so loud, it had Inuyasha smirking ear to ear. He licked the tip of his index finger on one hand before he slid the digit into me. Then he stopped, got up and down at the other end of the couch. Because he stopped, put my shorts back on.

"Why'd you stop, Yasha?" I asked, laying facing him. He was tucked away in the corner across from me, staring into his iPhone.

"Wanna do something fun and exciting?" He asked, putting the phone down on the coffee table in front of him, leaning forward on the couch until he was hunched forward.

"Sure…?" I responded, sitting up on my forearms. His cheeks blazed red for a second. I was suddenly nervous, I could feel flutters in my chest and my heart beating so loud. I was afraid he could hear.

"Are you somewhat 'in the mood'" He asked, not looking at me anymore. He had his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. I couldn't be so sure what caused the change?

"I can be" I chirped, then silently chided myself for sounding way too eager.

"There's something I wanted to try. Always been a fantasy of mine…basically you go in the room, get naked, and I go in after you to get it going" He laughed; one of those timid snickers like he was gauging my response. Now normally I would be stuck in my thoughts, anxious, overthinking, and apprehensive about it. But today, I felt certain, like doing this is what I was yearning for.

I didn't speak another word, I got up and unbuttoned my cuffed shorts and let them drop to the floor in front of the couch. I took a few more steps, around to the back of the couch. Although I couldn't see his reaction anymore since I was crossing from the living room to the bedroom of his tiny apartment, I could hear rustling along the couch. His room was clean and mostly bare except for a four drawer dress against the far wall and a king-sized bed, just a mattress sitting on the floor. I thought against turning on any lights, I tossed my bra and shirt to the side, and I got on all fours on the edge of the bed.

He came in without a sound and I could feel his hand on the left side of my butt. He said no type of warning…just plunged into me. I was left dazed. I slowly became aware of myself and rocked my butt back, trying to meet him in rhythm. The first time having sex with someone is usually awkward, but we managed to figure out each other pretty quickly.

"Give me your hands" He asked, his voice cutting the silence from my soft gasps and his occasional grunts. I leaned up a little, not enough to eject his member from my warm spot. I put one arm arbitrarily behind me, and I felt his hand grab me at the wrist, not squeezing too tight. Once I was sure he had me, I threw the other one back as well. He took me giving both hands as a queue to go full pace because before I knew it, I was at his mercy. My head dangled forward, as he pounded away. Each pump sending me forward until his arms brought me back. I wasn't adventurous enough to try and move since he had a pace that I wasn't sure I could match.

The pleasure was welling up in me, and I was just about to be sent over the edge when…

"Lay flat on your stomach" He whispered in my ear, his breath giving me goosebumps. He released both of my arms and I lurched forward before my arms found their way beneath me. I scooted forward away from his erect member until I was stretched out almost touching the other end of the bed. I could feel his weight shift the bed, as he straddled my thighs and slid in me again. His hands grazed my back for just a moment before they reappeared on either side of my head. He placed tiny, intense kisses along my spine before he started pumping into me again. I arched my back a bit and pushed my ups up to really feel all of him.

"Aah, right there" I moaned simply loving it. His face came back close to mine, but ended up in the crook of my neck as he suckled on my earlobe and move down to lightly my neck. All those gestures just sent me into a release of everything that was building up inside of me. My whole body burst into an eruption that started in between my legs and coursed up my whole body.

My orgasm must have spiked his because I felt him more just one more time before he was both still and quiet. Then I felt all the warmth of his body leave. I laid flat on the bed and then rolled over ono my back to see him a fleeting shadow of all of him in his glory exiting of the room. I heard the snap of a condom being yanked off and then the TV turning on.

I guess that's it…I scoot off the couch and go back to the bedroom to search for my disregarded clothes. I shrug into my top and return to the living room for the rest of my clothes. Inuyasha doesn't my eye contact with me, his hair isn't blocking his face this time, but his eyes are enthralled into the HBO Go on the smart TV.

"Anything good on?" I asked, dying to break this awkward lull in conversation.

"After the Thrones…are you caught up on the finale of Game of Thrones?" He questioning, hovering over the option to start the episode.

The night ended with us watching one episode of After the Thrones then I excused myself and went home.

I pushed the door open and yanked my key out of the door. There was a soft glow coming from the family room.

"Hey" I said coming in. I came in, dropped my keys and purse on the couch, and gave him a peck on the cheek. I sat in quiescence beside him on the loveseat. He was enthralled in his work; his eyes looked weary and his hair was in a knotted mess all over his head, clearly he was stressed. I leaned against his broad shoulder, trying not to look guilty from what I had just done.

"How are the girls?" He asked, eyes never leaving the work laptop propped up on a pillow in his lap. He glanced nonchalantly in the corner of the screen to the clock. I came at midnight on a Monday, very uncharacteristically. I cleared my throat and trying not to come off too emotional. But I wondered if I smelt like his brother.

"Sango & Rin are great, they just kept talking my ear off" I lied, giggling skittishly. If he noticed, he said nothing of it. He didn't make any other comment about my evening.

I made one quick check of my phone to make sure I hadn't missed any messages from Inuyasha, and put back in my pocket. Then I went about my night with my husband.


End file.
